Vulcan Summer
by DrakeP
Summary: Nyota learns it is better to follow your gut. Nyota, Spock, Stonn, Gaila, Daystrum Diddly-diddly-dub-con!


Nyota was walking down the dark hallway behind Gaila. It was spring break of her final year at the academy and Nyota was very tense. It had been a rough year. Nyota had been assigned to Commander Spock as his assistant and he was overbearing and obnoxious.

Nyota had been room-mates with Gaila for two years but she had never capitulated and joined Gaila on one of her off-world adventures. For one, she always had too much work to do. Secondly, Gaila was promiscuous and Nyota was trying to protect her rep. It was bad enough that she had been cause kissing Kirk on a dare during her freshmen year in a secret party in the dorm basement. As it turns out, Kirk had rigged the whole scheme. That said, he did not count on the commandant's surprise inspection of the facility. They were all nearly booted out of the academy. Since then, Nyota was trying to keep her nose clean.

Gaila was turning heads as she walked down the hallway. She was bodacious for sure, but she also wore as little as possible when she was out of uniform. On this occasion, she wore a strip of mauve fabric across her nipples, leaving the rest of her breasts exposed. While Nyota ducked and dodged the hands of the men who reaching out to touch her, Gaila leaned forward and allowed them to stroke her body. As a result, the men were getting worked up. It made Nyota nervous.

"I want to go back." Nyota said.

Gaila laughed and looked over her shoulders.

"I wouldn't advise it."

Nyota looked over her shoulder. There were dozens of males following them. She exhaled and reached down to pat her thigh. She didn't get through the security checkpoint with her training phaser, but she had a whalebone knife her father had given her in case she ever got into trouble. Nyota laughed at the time. Although they were trained in hand-to-hand combat, most combatants used phase guns.

Just the same, she had found it in the bottom of her overnight bag when they arrived on the planetoid and decided to bring it along. It wasn't unusual for Gaila to get into trouble when she first arrived on Earth, but Nyota thought she had reformed.

They stopped at a doorway and Gaila whispered in the ear of the guard. He looked at Nyota and allowed them to enter. Nyota relaxed. The venue looked very much like the few clubs she had been in on Earth. The only difference was the patrons. They were some of the fiercest species in the Federation. Most of them were newly admitted and subject to scrutiny because of their reputations for crime. Still, with the Romulans and the Klingons in a new trade relationship, the Federation could not afford to be as picky as they had been in previous decades.

A tall human male with sparkling blues eyes walked over to Gaila. He kissed her neck and patted her ass. Then he looked over at Nyota.

"Nice, but she is a bit overdressed for the occasion."

"She is very ladylike and refined," Gaila said with a grin.

The tall man nodded. "Good call, the boss acts like he is royalty. He will like this one."

"That is because I am royalty, Leo," A very tall man appeared behind Gaila. The blue-eyed man looked terrified. "No one, human or otherwise had accomplished all that I have achieved with the duotronic computer."

"Well, you have outdone yourself this time. It has been a good investment sending you to Earth. No one else has ever completed the tasks in such stealth like manners.

Nyota took a step backward and bumped into the guard. The tall man motioned to his assistant. He handed a black card to Gaila.

"This should cover your tuition and expenses for another year or so." The tall man said.

Nyota stared at Gaila in disbelief. Gaila grinned.

"Sorry babe, that stunt with Kirk set me back a full year at the academy. Don't worry, the Orions usually only keep Earth girls for summer season All that monthly bleeding is annoying to the rest of the Federation."

Gaila clutched the black card and headed toward the door they had used to enter. Nyota looked up at the human, she recognized him from her textbooks. He was at nearly two meters tall.

Nyota looked at Gaila walking toward the exit and back at the males closing in on her. Then she dashed toward Gaila and snatched the card out of her hands. Nyota threw it up in the air. Gaila shrieked. The various aliens were scrambling for the card. Then Nyota darted for the door. She pulled it open and ran into a tall Vulcan and bounced back onto the floor.


End file.
